


Kidnapped

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Percy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking Percy's heart, Annabeth is kidnapped by a vengeful god after the war. Percy immediately volunteers for the quest a worried Chiron sets up. Jason, feeling bad and wanting to help a friend, also volunteers. With the two chasing after a missing girl, will everyone come back from the quest unharmed?</p><p>Slow build Jercy (Jason/Percy)</p><p>Rating: Teen and Up (may end up borderline Mature, but if you've come to read smut, you've come to the wrong place.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander/gifts).



> Although I wrote it, the idea for this story does not belong to me, but belongs Xander.  
> I will be writing a sequel to this when it's finished, based off of the surprise ending.  
> Suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated. I'll try to post every five days, or weekly. I will not abandon this fic, so if I don't post, then I'm having internect/phone issues (it happens a lot) or have writer's block.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

" _I'm terrified of you!_ "

Jason abruptly stopped walking and slid behind the nearest tree. The voice belonged to Annabeth, and now that Jason was safely hidden, he noticed the receiver of her anger was Percy.

Percy looked just as furious, until processing her words. He'd had his arms up in exasperation, but they fell to his sides, along with his expression.

Annabeth slapped her hands on her mouth, eyes wide with fear of her own words. "Percy, I'm so sorry. I sent mean"

"Don't, Annabeth," he muttered softly. "I know you're afraid of me. Do you think I didn't notice the look on your face after what happened with Akhlys?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew something happened between the Golden Couple in Tartarus, but they never spoke of it. They gave a quick summary right after they got back, but never spoke of it again. Since then, the two had been having fights. _Bad_ fights.

"Can you blame me?" Annabeth said, temper still evident in her voice. "You _choked her on her own poison_ , Percy! You tried to drown her with something she _controlled!_ That's like someone drowning _you_ in the _ocean!_ "

Percy cringed, and so did Jason.

"She was going to kill us both if I didn't!"

"But you _enjoyed_ it, Percy!"

Percy froze, and that was enough to tell Jason that what Annabeth said was true.

"We were in Tartarus. It must have changed my thoughts, or maybe it was the atmosphere, or situation"

"Or maybe it was just _you_ ," Annabeth snapped, turning around and starting down Half-Blood Hill. Jason only now noticed the bags at her feet, and remembered that she was visiting her dad for the rest of the summer.

"So that's it?" Percy called after her.

Annabeth stopped, then sighed, not even looking back at Percy.

"We're done, Seaweed Brain," she said softly. "Maybe we can be friends, but I need time right now."

And she continued down the hill.

Jason pulled his attention to Percy as he heard a choked sob. The son of Poseidon fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself and crying. Jason had never seen Percy look so broken, and didn't know what to make of it. He ended up deciding to walk over, placing a hand in Percy's shoulder.

Percy jumped, but relaxed after seeing that it was only Jason. After a minute of silence, he said, "So, how much did you hear?"

Jason sighed, stepping over to sit on the ground next to Percy. "Enough to know what happened with Akhlys, and that Annabeth's afraid of you."

Percy tensed, then curled in on himself and cried more. Jason hesitated, the put his hand on Percy's shoulder again.

Jason and Percy were friends, but not nearly as close as Jason and Leo, or Percy and Grover. Even Grover and Leo were getting closer than Jason and Percy, and Leo could easily set Grover's girlfriendthe tree nymphon _fire_.

There'd been too much going on firing the war for Jason and Percy to really bond, but even after they hadn't spoken much. Percy had spent weeks locked up in his room after Tartarus, and Annabeth hadn't been much better. Eventually the two came out, only for them to start fighting.

"Percy"

Jason was cut off by a familiar boy stumbling out of the shadows, a panicked look on his face.

"We have a problem," Nico panted.

Percy looked up from his knees, but Nico surprisingly paid no mind to his current state. Jason raised an eyebrow for Nico to continue.

"Annabeth's been kidnapped."


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fine," Percy said, softly but defiantly. "I swear on the river"
> 
> Jason slapped a hand over his mouth, which, _ow_. That hurt.
> 
>    
>  Jason shook his head with wide eyes. "Gods, Nico wasn't kidding. You _are_ crazy."
> 
>    
> Percy shoved Jason's had away and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. "I thought I _wasn't his type,_ " he said in a mock tone.
> 
>  
> 
> "You're also bad at impressions."
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking a bit to post on this one. I have a bit of trouble with this story, especially where I have a ton planned out for future chapters, but still need to find a way to connect where I am now to the ideas I have already.  
> Suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"What's wrong with Percy?" Nico asked as they walked to the Big House. Percy was a few feet ahead of them, walking in silence, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

Jason sighed. "Annabeth broke his heart."

Nico nodded in acknowledgement, and Jason was slightly surprised. Nico didn't seem to react to that at all, just sending a worried glance Percy's way like a friend would. Before Jason had a chance to comment, they arrived at the door of the Big House.

Chiron burst through, hoof tapping nervously on the ground. He looked worried. "We must issue a quest."

 

* * *

 

 

 Percy sighed, sitting in a chair, and trying his hardest to ignore the living cheetah head mounted on the wall. It hissed at Nico, and if Percy was in a better mood, he probably would have laughed.

Nico sent a death glare to the animal, causing it to whimper and look away. He smirked, and Jason rolled his eyes.

"We should send a skilled and well trained student to search for Annabeth. Perhaps three of the Seven?"

Jason nodded, watching Chiron warily. If the _damn_ centar didn't stop tapping his _damn_ hoof on the _damn_ floor, Percy's going to

"Who should we send?" Nico asked. "I care about Annabeth, but I don't want anyone getting hurt if they don't know what they're doing."

Without missing a beat, Percy said, "Me."

Chiron raised his eyebrows, hoof finally settling. "Percy, I don't that that's such a goof idea. What, with your current state"

"We both know that if you don't send me, I'm just going to sneak out anyways."

Percy glared, daring Chiron to disagree. The centar sighed, opening his mouth to speak again, but being cut off by Jason.

"I'll go, too."

This time, it was Percy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jason locked eyes with Percy, and he knew he didn't need to ask. Jason was the one who knew what happened, and Percy knew he could trust Jason not to constantly question him. Besides, Jason was Percy's friend, even if they weren't super close.

"What about the third person?" Chiron asked, pulling Percy from his thoughts. "I could contact Clarisse and"

" _No!_ " Percy, Jason, and Nico simultaneously shouted.

Chiron's eyes widened. "Very well, then. Who would you suggest?"

With a heavy sigh, Nico said, "I'll go. My shadow-traveling could be of use."

Chiron nodded, and they discussed the quest. When Annabeth had been kidnapped, Chiron said there was frost in the area, showing that she may have been taken by a vengeful ice god. They decided to head to Quebec where Boreas was, as a lead.

After about an hour of discussions, Chiron stood to leave. "I would prefer you to speak with Rachel, perhaps she could give you a prophecy."

"I don't like prophecies," Nico mumbled.

Chiron shot him a look, and Nico sighed. " _Fine_."

As Chiron made his way elsewhere, Jason, Percy, and Nico started out if the Big House.

"We're not getting a prophecy," Jason said, smirk standing out on his face. That seemed to be the only time Percy ever noticed his scar on his lip. "Are we?"

Nico shook his head with his own smirk. "Not a chance. Get your things together, and find a way of transportation. You two will be traveling together, while I scout ahead and check caves and the sort. Maybe ask around if anyone had seen her."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "Where will you sleep?"

Nico waved him off. "My dad's the god of wealth. I'll either stay up, or rent a night at a hotel. I'll be fine, and I'll IM you if I find out anything new."

Percy and Jason both nodded, and Nico shadow-traveled away. Jason turned to Percy, concern written all over his face. "Hey, man. You okay?"

Percy snorted. "I want to punch something, cry, scream, and avoid everyone for a while. If that's your definition of fine, then yes. I'm _perfect_."

Jason sighed, placing a hand in Percy's shoulder. Percy shook him off. "I'm just upset right now. I didn't want to end things like that, but I'll be okay in time." He smiled at Jason. "I promise."

Jason smiled back, but it was a sad smile. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Perce."

Percy watched him carefully. It'd been months since the break up with Piper and Jason. He'd said it was on god terms, but Percy knew better. Sure, they were still friends, but Piper had left Jason because she had feelings for a mortal back at her dad's. Jason was hurt, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Fine," Percy said, softly but defiantly. "I swear on the river"

Jason slapped a hand over his mouth, which, _ow_. That hurt.

Jason shook his head with wide eyes. "Gods, Nico wasn't kidding. You _are_ crazy."

Percy shoved Jason's had away and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. "I thought I _wasn't his type_ ," he said in a mock tone.

"You're also bad at impressions."

"Hey!"

Jason grinned, and Percy found himself feeling a little better.

Jason sighed. "I need to go pack some things. It would probably be best if we switched between traveling by air and water, that way we can both save at least some of our strength. Don't pack too heavy, or I won't be able to carry you."

Percy paled. " _Oh no,_ we are _so_ taking water first. Your dad would blast me out of the sky."

Jason shook his head, grinning. "Nope. We need to fly. If dad shoots you, he shoots me. Besides, yours would probably pull me away from you and drown me the second he had the chance."

"But"

"If we go by air first, it could work as a peace treaty between our dad's. If mine doesn't blast you out if the sky, killing _me_ in the process, then Poseidon would probably let me go through the water unharmed."

Percy huffed irritatedly. "Fine, but don't expect me to be held like someone damsel in distress."

 

* * *

 

 

 He was held like a damsel in distress.

Well, somewhat, anyway. After packing some clothes, ambroisa and nectarplus gauze and other medical suppliesthey met in the arena. There was some arguing, which Jason found very amusing, where Percy tried to talk him into traveling via water. Jason eventually won with the same argument from before, and laughed as Percy pouted.

"Put your arms around my neck," Jason had said.

Percy had, in turn, glared and said, "No way," insisting that Jason only put one arm around Percy, and that Percy only put one arm around Jason's neck.

Jason laughed as they took off, Percy panicking and clinging with both arms around Jason's neck like a life-line. He'd even gone so far as to tuck his face in the crook of Jason's neck.

Now, here they were, Percy pressed up against Jason like a scared little girl, and Jason with his arms around Percy's waist.

"Percy."

"Hmm?"

"If you cling to my neck any tighter, you're going to suffocate me." Jason laughed. "Then we'd both die anyways."

Percy pulled back, flushed with embarrassment, then stumbled from the loose grip. He tightened his grip grin on Jasonnot nearly as tight as the last timeand resituated his feet on top of Jason's.

Jason shook his head with a smirk. "Never realized you were so afraid of heights."

Percy flushed a darker red and glared. "Am not."

His eyes widened as Jason grinned, like he knew his words were a mistake.

Jason let go of Percy, letting the boy drop with the girliest scream he'd ever heard Percy make, before diving down to catch him. Percy's breaths were ragged and his hair was ruffled, his eyes wide and staring at Jason with utter terror. He wasn't afraid of Jason, no, but he was afraid of Jason dropping him.

"Don't," he said in between pants. " _ever_.... do that... again... _Grace_."

Jason laughed. "I won't, I promise."

Percy glared, but didn't say anything else. They flew in silence for a bit until it became too dark to see three feet ahead of them, much less the ocean below them.

"We should set up camp for the night," Jason said, straining to look at Percy, who once again has his face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Mm," Percy mumbled in response. " 'M comfy."

Jason chuckled quietly, sending a small shock to Percy to wake the boy up. Percy jumped with wide eyes, then glared Jason's way. For some reason his cheeks were flushed. Jason quirked an eyebrow, and Percy glared harder.

After their short stare downwhich Jason totally wonPercy closed his eyes in concentration. He pointed off to the right and said, "There's a rock or island of some sort that way."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know? I thought only children of PluHadescould sense things with the earth."

Percy returned his arm around Jason's neck and shook his head. His eyes opened to reveal sea-green emeralds that reflected the moonlight on the ocean. Jason found himself staring for a moment in awe, as he'd never seen anything like it. Even Piper's kaleidoscopic eyes didn't do that.

"The water parts around something big, then reconnects around it."

Jason nodded. "Alright, how long do you think it'll take to get there?"

Percy bit his lip in thought. "Maybe about ten, fifteen minutes?"

Jason nodded again. "Alright, let's go set up camp."


	3. Ironic Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aurum ended up ripping Octavian's pants off, showing everyone his lace underwear."
> 
> Percy burst into laughter. "Oh my gods, what? Octavian had lace underwear?"
> 
> Jason laughed, wiping a tear out from under his eye. "They were pink, too. Man, Octavian was teased for weeks after that. From then on, me and Reyna tried our hardest to subtly embarrass him in front of everyone at Camp Jupiter. That ended up being the start of our friendship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions abd Ideas are appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Percy had been wrong, fortunately.

The gap in the water was not a rock, not a sandy beach, but a cave. A cold cave that would prevent them from burning up from the Summer heat.

When Jason landed, Percy leaped from his arms, half tempted to kiss the cave floor. He restrained himself, but was immensely glad they'd be traveling by water next time. Jason seemed to have the same thought, and looked slightly sick.

"Hey, you okay?"

Jason looked up at Percy in surprise, and Percy guessed he'd pulled the son of Jupiter from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Not looking forward to traveling by water, that's all."

So Percy was right.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about." He smiled sympathetically. "I won't let you drown." 

Jason nodded, but still looked unsure.

"Do you know how to start a fire?" Percy asked, hoping to change the subject.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Where do you plan to get wood?"

Percy shrugged. "I can manipulate the water to bring driftwood over."

Jason crossed his arms, walking over to where Percy stood. "The wood would have to be dry for it to catch. Could you dry it like you do yourself?" Percy nodded. "Good. Work on bringing some wood this way and I'll search for a rock to help start it."

"No need," Percy said, pulling the back pack he'd brought with his things off if his back and scrounging around for his lighter. "We can use this."

Jason's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "You smoke?"

Percy shook his head. "No, but it came in handy with a monster once. Thought it would be best to keep it with me just in case."

Jason visibly relaxed and walked to the edge of the cave. "We're not even _close_ to Quebec. It's going to take forever to get to Boreas."

" _Shh_ ," Percy said, concentrating on pulling drift wood to him by water. Jason glared, but did as Percy asked. After a few more minutes of concentration, a geyser of water burst from the ocean, propelling wood to the floor in front of Percy, and dowsing Jason in the process.

The blonde growled in frustration, but made his way to the wood regardless. Percy pursed his lips in a vain attempt to hide his laughter, touching each piece of wood to dry it off. This only made Jason more frustrated.

"Why couldn't you have dried _me_ off first? You _are_ the one who sprayed me with water."

"Correction," Percy said, snickering. "The ocean sprayed you."

Jason glared and plopped down on the ground, soaked and angry. He stacked the sticks together in a pile after Percy dried them, refusing to acknowledge Percy's existence. Finally, he spoke, still refusing to meet Percy's eyes. "We need to put rocks around the edges so the fire doesn't spread. There's too many vines that could catch and kill us while we sleep."

 _That sounds pleasant._ Percy nodded and stood. "We should go together. We still haven't scouted the area, and there's no telling what kind of monsters could be around here."

Jason sighed, reluctantly standing and heading to the edge of the cave. He smirked, and Percy knew what he was about to say. "Unless you feel like climbing, we're going to have to fly."

Percy glared, even though Jason refused to look at him, and reluctantly wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. " _Jerk_ ," he mumbled as they took flight.

"What was that?" Jason asked with a smirk, grip on Percy loosening.

"Nothing!"

Jason snickered when Percy held on tighter.

 

* * *

 

 

 Jason was annoyed. He knew it was childish to to ignore Percy the way he was, but he couldn't help it. The son of Poseidon was so damn infuriating.

Jason was seriously considering shocking him again when he noticed a place to land, dropping down softly so the two would t get hurt. He would honestly have enjoyed if Percy twisted his ankle or subbed a toe, but knew that could cost them their lives in a fight.

"Did you know," Percy started, dusting off his jeans. "that Rachel once threw a blew comb at Kronos' eye?"

Jason chortled, temporarily forgetting about his frustration. "She _what?_ "

Percy grinned. "Perfect shot, too. Looking back, I really wish I would have thought to yell 'Bullseye!' just for the check of it."

"And she seems like such a nice girl," Jason said as they started walking in search for rocks.

"Oh, she is. But sometimes I think she might have, like, a second personality that's a complete psychopath," Percy joked.

"What even made you think of that?"

Percy shrugged. "No idea. Just kind of remembered it."

Jason laughed. "That's what ADHD does to you. Oh, and this one should work." He pointed to a rock at his feet.

Percy nodded, waving his hand. Not a moment later, a wave of water picked the rock up and hovered it beside them.

"Neat trick," Jason commented, walking over and picking up another decent sized rock. 

Percy added it to the pile. "Yeah, I learned it playing volleyball at Camp. The ball almost went into the lake and, by reflex, I ended up bringing it back with a stream of lake water."

Jason glanced over at Percy for the first time in the past thirty minutes. "You play volleyball?"

Percy shook his head. "Not often, butuh, Annabeth had asked me to play..."

Percy's cheerful mood suddenly dropped, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when the breakup actually happened. Now, his shoulders slumped and he went silent, watching the ground in front of his feet as he walked.

"Percy"

"No," Percy said, putting up a hand. "I won't stay like this. I'm just still getting used to everything that happened, but I'll get over it. It has only been a few hours since it happened."

Jason noticed how Percy said 'it', rather than use specifics. He decided it might be best to change the subject.

 

* * *

 

 

 "So," Jason started, causing Percy to look up at him. "the first time I heard Reyna laugh was interesting."

Percy raised an eyebrow. Jason grinned, and started telling Percy the story. Apparently, a few weeks after becoming Praetor, Jason had been trying to get to know Reyna. No matter what he did, she refused to let him in as her friend. Octavian had gotten annoyed that Jason because Praetor and he hadn't, so he'd started angrily shreading his teddy bears. He kept mumbling curses and made the mistake of lying about some kind of threat in front of Aurum and Argentum, and Rena ended up bursting into laughter as her dogs chased the legacy of Apollo.

Percy ended up cheering up some at the story, but still felt somewhat down. He appreciated Jason's efforts to help, but knew that wouldn't be enough.

"Aurum ended up ripping Octavian's pants off, showing everyone his lace underwear."

Percy burst into laughter. " _Oh my gods, what?_ Octavian had _lace underwear?_ "

Jason laughed, wiping a tear out from under his eye. "They were pink, too. Man, Octavian was teased for _weeks_ after that. From then on, me and Reyna tried our hardest to subtly embarrass him in front of everyone at Camp Jupiter. That ended up being the start of our friendship."

Percy continued to laugh as they they approached what looked like a deep tunnel going straight down. Either there wasn't any water inside, or it was just deep enough that Percy couldn't sense it.

The hole was in a cylinder shape, with occasional holes throughout it between uneven rocks. It looked familiar, but Percy couldn't place what it reminded him of

Percy's heart nearly stopped as realization hit him. Memories of the black, oily liquid filled his mind, along with the panicked looks on Piper and Jason's faces. Percy remembered his panic at realizing he couldn't breathe and that the three of them were going to die in that hole. If it hadn't been for Piper's cornucopia, they all would have drowned.

He backed away from the hole, breathing uneven as he tried to steady his racing heart. He tripped on a rock, falling backwards and landing roughly, hands barely able to catch his fall on time. He knew his palms were bleeding, could feel the warmth from the scrape, but didn't care. He wanted to get as far away from that hole as possible.

"Percy?" Jason asked, concern clear on his face. "What's wrong?"

Percy shook his head, only now realizing that he'd dropped their rocks for the fire.

"I-I... take me back. To the cave."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows in both confusion and worry. "Percy, what"

" ** _NOW!_** "

Jason jumped, wide eyed, and Percy cringed.

"I-I'm sorry, Jason. I justI..." Percy sighed, clinching his eyes shut and whispering, "Just take me back."

Jason nodded, wearily walking up to Percy like someone would a wild animal. Percy's chest clinched painfully with guilt as he stood, wrapping his shaking arms around Jason's neck and letting the son of Jupiter fly them back to the cave.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy stared at Jason's open palm before reluctantly giving him his hands. Jason reached back into his pack for a water bottle to clean the wound, and furrowed his eyebrows when Percy scrambled away from him.
> 
> "Percy? What "
> 
> He stopped when he saw Percy starting at the bottle fearfully, and remembering that Percy had gone as far from the cave entrance as possible when Jason landed.
> 
> "Oh," he said as realization hit him like a brick to the head. " _Oh._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy bday Seaweed Brain and Xander. Here's an early chapter!
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments. Please leave suggestions or ideas for this, or future fics.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"Percy," Jason asked softly and carefully. "What happened back there?"

Percy tensed, and Jason sighed, digging in his pack for some gauze. If Percy didn't want to talk about what happened, that was okay. Jason wouldn't force him, but he decided to make sure Percy knew that he could talk to him.

"You don't have to tell me," Jason said, kneeling beside the shaking son of Poseidon. Percy looked so much younger like this, absolutely terrified, while also guilty. Jason could tell he regretted yelling. "You can talk to me, though. We've all been through a lot of things, and sometimes we just need someone who we know we can trust, someone to talk to. You know you can trust me, right?"

Percy hesitated, but nodded silently.

"Let me see your hands," Jason said, palm out for Percy to set his in so Jason could clean it.

Percy shook his head, speaking for the first time in the last ten minutes. "I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"Which is why I'm only cleaning it so it doesn't get infected, rather than giving you ambroisa."

Percy stared at Jason's open palm before reluctantly giving him his hands. Jason reached back into his pack for a water bottle to clean the wound, and furrowed his eyebrows when Percy scrambled away from him.

"Percy? What"

He stopped when he saw Percy starting at the bottle fearfully, and remembering that Percy had gone as far from the cave entrance as possible when Jason landed.

"Oh," he said as realization hit him like a brick to the head. " _Oh_."

Jason had known that the hole in the ground had seemed familiar, but couldn't place it at the time. Now he remembered when he, Percy, and Piper had been tricked by those nymphs, and remembered that Percy couldn't breathe. He'd been betrayed by his own element, the one thing that made him feel safe.

Jason sat the water back in the bag and made his way back to Percy, hands up in a placating manner. Percy honestly seemed half out of it, and Jason had to wonder of he was remembering Tartarus, too.

After Nico and Jason had started bonding, Jason learned that Nico would have moments where he thought he was still in Tartarus. He said he could still feel the air burning his lungs, feel the blisters on his skin as the place slowly killed him. Any movement around him would make him jump and fear for his life, expecting a monster to attack and end everything.

He'd also told Jason that he was almost glad when he thought he'd die, because he wouldn't have to go through the torture anymore. Jason had also learned that touching someone in that state would cause Jason serious injury, as he'd learned the hard way when Nico painfully kicked him in the chest, eyes wide and panicked as he took in his surroundings. Percy didn't seem quite as bad as Nico had, but Jason suspected that he might be vividly remembering nearly downing like Nico had remembered Tartarus.

"Percy? Hey, it's me, Jason. Can you hear me?" Jason said, remembering that talking to him had helped Nico.

Percy only seemed to panic more, and Jason remembered the nymphs laughing and whispering to the three as the oily liquid filed the room.

Jason gave him a few more minutes before deciding to risk injury, and reached out to touch Percy. Assuming the hand might be the safest bet, Jason resided himself in a stance that he could quickly jump away should a kick come, and placed his hand on Percy's.

Percy froze, and Jason readied himself to jump out of the way. To his surprise, Percy's panicked eyes found electric blue ones, and he launched forward, wrapping his arms around Jason's waist and sobbing.

Jason stared at the boy nuzzling his face in his chest and tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"You're okay," Percy whispered brokenly. "We made it out, it wasn't real."

Jason's heart broke as he realized Percy was trying to reassure himself, and the way he said it suggested that he did it often. Like he'd practiced and said that line over and over again. Jason couldn't imagine having to relive his worst moments over and over again, and never getting used it, either.

He hugged Percy back and ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly having a new respect for the son of Poseidon. Percy was a lot stronger than Jason had originally thought; a lot stronger than Jason himself. " _Shh_ , you're okay. It's okay, I'm here. It was only a memory, Percy. We all made it out okay. I promise."

 

* * *

 

 

 "I'm sorry," Percy mumbled a while later, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I'm pathetic, I shouldn't have let it get to me"

" _Shh_ , Percy. You're not pathetic. We all have things we're afraid of. Facing them only makes us stronger."

Percy shook his head against Jason's chest and forced himself to sit up. "How am I supposed to get over a fear of drowning, Jason?"

Jason smiled softly. "By swimming."

Percy laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, because I haven't tried _that_ already."

"We'll figure it out," Jason said, crawling over to the gauze.

Percy noticed he said _we_ instead of _you_. "How do you expect me to figure it out?"

Jason shrugged. "We're supposed to travel by water tomorrow, so maybe it would help swimming with someone else?" Jason paused before crawling back, glancing at his pack and grabbing the water from inside. He looked at Percy and pointed to the bottle. "This okay?"

Percy nodded, and Jason crawled back over. "It's not that I'm afraid to swim or anything. I _am_ a son of Poseidon, after all." He gave Jason one of his hands, not even flinching as the blonde poured the water on the wound and wrapped it. Percy's had a lot of worse injuries before; a little scrape was nothing. "It'sIt's the memory. I'm not afraid to swim, but I _am_ afraid to go under and find out that I can't breathe, to _drown_. I don't usually think much of it, but occasionally when I remember... _Tartarus_ , I'll end up panicking. Or vise versa."

He handed Jason his other hand as Jason nodded. "I understand that."

Percy snorted. " _Sure_ you do."

Jason glanced up at Percy through long eyelashes. "I do."

Percy swallowed, feeling very vulnerable. He'd just told Jason one of his biggest fears, after crying for about an hour in his arms, and was now being bandaged by him, cared for. It scared Percy to realize how much he really needed someone to talk to, like Jason said, and he couldn't help but think about how Annabeth could never be that way with him.

Percy had always cared for Annabeth, no matter how much she insisted that she didn't need the help. He felt responsible for her, for everyone at Camp, and had never really realized how much he needed someone to care for _him_.

Now, Jason was doing just that, and Percy felt absolutely vulnerable, almost fragile.

"How would" he croaked quietly, then cleared his throat. "How would _you_ understand that?"

Jason looked back down at the hand he was bandaging. "I have two fears, actually. One of them is stupid to fear, since demigods don't live long anyways." He finished wrapping Percy's hands, and Percy put then in front of his face, opening and closing his fists. He returned them to his side's as Jason continued. "Did Piper ever tell you that I saw Hera in her true form?"

Percy's eyes widened. " _What?_ How are you still _alive?_ "

Jason laughed and flopped down on his back. "No idea. All I remember is a bright flash of light, being nothingno mind, no conscience, no breathing, _nothing_ and then Piper telling me to wake up with her charmspeak. I had died, and it was horrible. There's no bright light, like everyone says. You're _nothing_ until your ghost passes on into the underworld. Nico had told me that before, but I never realized just how horrible it was."

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Percy could tell he was tired, and crawled over to their packs, pulling out their sleeping bags. They could start the fire tomorrow, since it was still hot enough tonight that they wouldn't freeze. Jason yawned as he took the sleeping back from Percy, spreading it out and slipping in it. Percy did the same maybe two feet away, waiting for Jason to continue.

"And back when we were fighting against Gaea, she liked to send me nightmares. Over and over, I had to watch everyone I cared about die: you, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Reyna... _Everyone_. None of my powers worked. I couldn't fly. Couldn't summon lightening. I was helpless and had to watch all of you die a horrible death one by one."

Jason yawned again, rolling over and pulling the sleeping bag up to cover part of his face.

"So yes, Percy. I do know what it's like to fear your own element, even if my fear is different than yours." Jason sighed. "I'm afraid that my powers will fail me when I need them most."


	5. Unintentional Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy snorted as he laughed. "Who says you're a _man?_ "
> 
> "I'm seventeen, close enough!"
> 
> "We're the same age, dumbass!"

"You _have_ to be kidding me."

Percy grinned. "Nope."

"Why can't you just, like, hold it normally?"

Percy laughed. "If we lace our fingers, there's a less likely chance that one of us will let go."

Jason huffed, reluctantly lacing his fingers with Percy's. He saw Percy bite his lip to keep from laughing and glared.

Just before they stepped into the water, Percy froze and gulped.

Jason squeezed his hand. "It's okay, we're not going to drown. Besides, even if for some reason you did, I know how to swim. Also, if you do start drowning, you'll have to listen for months about how a man of the sky had to drag a sea boy out of the water."

Percy snorted as he laughed. "Who says you're a _man?_ "

"I'm seventeen, close enough!"

"We're the same age, dumbass!"

They argued as they walked in the water, but Jason was okay with it. Percy was distracted, so he didn't think about his fear, but was thankfully conscious enough to provide Jason air to breathe. Their arguments stopped as Jason watched their surroundings.

The ocean floor was dark, that's for sure, but he could still see things clearly. Schools of fish swam around then excitedly, and Jason smiled as Percy spoke with them, telling Jason what they said as they conversed. Jason tensed and jumped as a Great White swam in front of him, and if Percy hadn't squeezed his hand, Jason would have accidentally let go.

Percy laughed at Jason's wide eyed expression. "Guess it's good our hands were laced, _huh_ Jason?"

Jason glared, knowing full and well that if they'd just been holding hands, Percy's grip would have slipped as Jason jumped.

" _Whatever_."

Percy grinned, then reached and ran his hand down the shark's side. It had started circling around them, a few of it's buddies swimming near by.

When Percy glanced at Jason with an expectant look, Jason paled and shook his head. " _No way._ "

Percy pouted, sea-green eyes looking at Jason like a kicked baby seal.

A few seconds later, a very pale Jason found himself petting a shark that, in his opinion, looked very hungry. Jason vowed never to let those puppy eyes work on him again.

"I hate you," Jason mumbled.

Percy grinned. "No you don't."

"You're an ass."

This only made Percy grin wider. "Well I know I have one, a nice one at that."

Jason snorted. "Bullshit."

Percy raised an eyebrow, and Jason knew this was going to be a long argument. "And how would you know if it's nice or not?"

Jason glared. "I don't."

"Then how can you say if it is or isn't? You haven't looked, so you have no say."

Jason quirked an eyebrow in challenge, leaning back to check out Percy's ass. It really was nice, Percy wasn't kidding, but Jason would never admit that. He turned his attention back to Percy's face, which was currently bright red. Jason smirked. "Its not _that_ nice an ass. Mine is better."

Percy glared, but it didn't have much power as he was still blushing. Jason fought back the urge to laugh, and found himself blushing as well when Percy leaned back to stare at Jason's. Percy bit his lip to hold back his laughter at the situation. When he looked back up, his face was still red.

For some reason, Jason had the new determination to make Percy blush from embarrassment as much as possible. This was _so_ going to be fun.

"Nope," Percy said, trying to hold back a smirk. "I'm pretty sure mine is better."

Jason raised an eyebrow. " _Pretty_ sure?"

Percy glared. "I'm sure."

Jason smirked. "As much as I know you enjoy staring at my ass" Percy blushed and glared harder. "we really need to get going."

That sobered Percy up. He nodded, glancing down at their intertwined hands and blushing again. Jason did the same, half tempted to let go, but also not interested in being crushed by water pressure. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Lets go."

 

* * *

 

 

 Percy was feeling incredibly awkward. Not only did Jason he and Jason check out each other's asses, but they also were stuck lacing hands afterwards. Before Percy had much time to think about the situation, he froze.

"Fuck."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Unless megalodons still exist, and there are about three of them stacked head to tail, then I'm pretty sure Shrimpzilla decided to get some revenge."

"Megala- _what?_ " Jason asked, catching up with the currently fast moving son of Poseidon.

Percy sighed. "Megalodon. It's basically a sixty-foot-long Great-White-looking shark that went extinct like fifteen million or billion years ago."

"Million or billion? Really?"

Percy glared. "Instead of judging me, why don't you pay attention to the fact that we're currently running from a monster that lives in water and is about two hundred feet long? You know, almost killed both me and Hazel?"

Jason paled. "How do we kill it?"

Percy laughed dryly. "Unless you have some Greek fire, we don't."

"Great," Jason muttered.

Jason was suddenly yanked from Percy's grasp, gasping for air and clawing at his throat as the water filled his lungs.

" _Jason!_ "

The tentacle wrapped around Jason's waist threw him upward, thankfully high enough that the water pressure wouldn't do any severe damage.

Percy tried to focus on giving Jason air, but found his own breath knocked out of him as a tentacle whacked him in the chest. He momentarily panicked, thinking that his powers had failed him and he was drowning, before he regained his breathing from the hit. He sighed in relief, then remembered Jason.

Jason, who was slumped unconscious in a tentacle.

Percy growled in anger, but didn't now what to do. He didn't have fire, and Shrimpzilla lived in water, so Percy couldn't drown it. A tentacle reached out and wrapped around Percy's neck, tightening enough to close off his airway.

Percy panicked, eyes wide as he clawed at the thing around his neck. His vision started to cloud over, and he had an idea. It was a terrible one, and he knew he'd regret it, but it was an idea. If he didn't do it, both he and Jason would die.

Percy closed his eyeshe could barely see right now anywaysand took a few, calming breaths. He then focused on the water inside Shrimpzillathe water it breathesand forced it out of its gills. If he can't drown it by filling it's lungs with water, then he could suffocate it by taking away it's water.

Shrimpzilla loosened its grip around his neck until he could get free, also noticing Jason floating down nearby. Percy swam over quickly, wrapping an arm around Jason's waist and pulling him above water. He swam a few miles, much more than he was used to, and dropped Jason on a small island.

After forcing all of the excess water from Jason's lungs, and feeling guilty about what he'd done to Shrimpzilla, Percy flopped down beside him. Exhaustion overwhelmed him as all consciousness slipped from his body.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What happened to the shrimp thing?"
> 
> Percy tensed. He didn't want to tell Jasonor anyone, for that matter. He hadn't even wanted to do it, and hated himself for the small part of him that kind of enjoyed it. He understood why Annabeth was afraid of him.
> 
> Percy was afraid of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, been distracted with guy issues xD anyways, I would really appreciate any suggestions or ideas. Not just for this story, but for any of them. 
> 
> Also, if you're interested, I wrote the prologue for a story called Nora Grace. No, she is not from pjo, nut it my own work. The story is on here, and is a Paranormal Romance.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Percy woke up to Jason hovering above him, a worried look etched on his face.

"Percy? Percy, can you hear me?"

Percy groaned. "Shush. You're too loud, and I have a headache."

Jason chuckled, offering Percy a hand to sit up. "What happened to the shrimp thing?"

Percy tensed. He didn't want to tell Jasonor anyone, for that matter. He hadn't even wanted to do it, and hated himself for the small part of him that kind of enjoyed it. He understood why Annabeth was afraid of him.

Percy was afraid of himself.

He shook his head, sending a fake smile Jason's way. "It just swam away. I don't now, maybe it got scared? We _are_ two children of the Big Three."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "We were losing. There's no way it would have just run off like that. What really happened?"

Percy shrugged. "It was just there, and then it was gone."

It wasn't entirely a lie. Shrimpzilla really had been there, and now it was gone. Guilt welled up in Percy's stomach, and he didn't think he'd be able to eat for a while.

" _Percy_ , what's so bad that you won't tell me"

"I shoved all the water from it's lungs and watched it suffocate," Percy snapped. " _Happy?_ "

Jason stared for a second, then said, "Oh."

Percy scoffed. Great, now he was going to make Jason afraid of him, too.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Jason with a sympathetic gaze, rather than a fearful one. "You did what you had to do, Perce."

Percy shook his head. "I didn't want to do that, though." He laughed dryly. "I don't blame Annabeth for being afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Did I mention I enjoyed it?" Percy locked eyes with Jason, surprised to not see them widen in fear. Jason just kept the same sympathetic expression. "I didn't enjoy it entirely," Percy corrected with a sigh."I justI hate that a part of me _did_ enjoy it."

"What happened down in... down _there?_ "

Percy looked down at his hands, remembering how he'd used them to focus on suffocating Akhlys with her own poison. Annabeth had looked petrified when she'd screamed his name. Even worse? Percy hadn't wanted to stop...

Percy shook his head. "I can't... I can't talk about it. I'm not ready yet."

Jason nodded. "That's fine. I understand, and I'll be here when you _do_ feel like talking." Percy was slightly grateful, but he didn't think he'd ever feel like talking. Not about Tartarus, at least.

They sat in silence for a moment, both reluctant to head back to the water, until Jason broke it. "Did you know," he started, causing Percy to glance over at him. "that Reyna broke her arm?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh at the image of Reyna breaking her arm with a straight face.

"It was during the War Games. She'd been leading us forward, Octavian being the leader of the opposite team."

"How'd that work out?" Percy asked.

"Well," Jason started, smirk forming on his lips as he stared up at the sky. "We'd almost won the game, as expected, until Reyna tripped. It was hilarious, because of all the ways to break her arm, it happened because she tripped."

Percy grinned. He could only imagine how mad Reyna must have been over that.

"I took care of her for the few days she wore a cast, with the help of ambrosia, and she hated every bit of it."

"Reyna doesn't like to be taken care of," Percy stated simply.

Jason smiled and nodded. "It wasn't much of a picnic for me, either. She tried everything in her power to make me hate caring for her so I wouldn't want to in the future. But, she was my best friend, and I'd do anything for her."

Percy felt a bit more respect for Jason in that moment. Not only was the son of Jupiter stuck taking care of a stubborn Praetor, but said stubborn Praetor was trying her hardest to make his job miserable. Yet, just because he cared for her, Jason stayed and out up with it all.

Jason sighed, pulling Percy from his thoughts. "We should get going. We still don't even know if Annabeth's with Boreas or not. If she's not, then we'll _really_ need to hurry."

Percy nodded in understanding, lacing his fingers once again with Jason's as they started off into the water. Percy didn't miss how Jason rolled his eyes at their intertwined hands, but Percy didn't much care, anyways.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour of quietly walking underwater later, Jason's stomach decided to break the silence.

Percy smirked. "Hungry?"

"Nah, I'm good." Jason's stomach disagreed, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

" _Mhm_ ," Percy mumbled, smirk stretching to a broad grin. "If I'm right, there's land nearby. It might take a while to get there, but we could see if they have a McDonald's anywhere."

Jason laughed as Percy's own stomach growled. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll IM Neeks once we're up there and see if he wants to join."

Percy raised an eyebrow. " _Neeks?_ "

Jason blushed and laughed. "Oops. I nicknamed Nico 'Neeks', but he hates it. For my sake, don't tell him I slipped up."

Percy grinned and turned, heading off in the direction Jason assumed was their temporary destination.

Jason started to wonder how the whole knowing-exactly-where-you-are thing works. On the _Argo II_ , Percy automatically knew the exact coordinates they were at when they were over water.

"Hey," Jason started, successfully grabbing Percy's attention. "How did you learn to know the exact coordinates you're at underwater? What, did you go on a boat and just shout out the location or something?"

Percy snorted and snook his head with a grin. "No, but that would have been hilarious. I actually found out on a a quest with Annabeth and Clarrise while we searched for Grover and the Golden Fleece."

"That's what saved Thalia, right?"

Percy nodded. "I don't know how, but I just knew the coordinates. It does come in handy, though."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "I wonder why I can't do that with the sky."

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. Hazel and Nico can't do that with earth, either. Although, I think they can sense the general area of where they are."

He paused, then smiled. Jason raised an eyebrow, gesturing for Percy to speak his mind.

"I just remembered what Grover looked like in a wedding dress."


	7. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Percy came back with a tray in hand. He slid into the seat, overly cheerful smile on his face, and passed out each demigod's food.
> 
> "So, what news do you have?" Percy asked, focusing his attention back to Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Please leave comments with suggestions or any ideas for future chaoters, as well as other stories.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Jason burst out laughing. "Wait, what? Grover, the satyr, in a wedding dress?"

Percy grinned and nodded. "He'd been chased by a cyclops into a wedding dress shop. Since the cyclops didn't have very good sight, he grabbed one just before being grabbed himself. The cyclops thought he was a female cyclops and was determined to marry him."

"Oh my gods," Jason said in between laughs. "That's amazing."

Percy joined in the laughter, and Jason vaguely noticed the shallow water they were walking in. Glancing up, his eyes widened.

" _Woah_."

The waters surface was just above their heads, close enough that Jason could reach up and touch air. It really looked amazing, to the point that Jason honestly thought he could stare at it all day.

Percy smiled. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Jason nodded, never peeling his eyes away from the ripples. "In all the times I've gone swimming, I'd never thought to just glance up; to see what the top of the water would look like from underneath. No wonder you spend so much time down here."

Percy grinned, but nodded forward. "We should get going. Have you IM-ed Nico, yet?"

Jason shook his head, reluctantly turning his attention back to the task at hand. "No, but I will when we get out of the water. Are we close to the McDonald's?"

"Yeah," Percy mumbled, using his unoccupied hand to dig around in his pockets. "I think I have a drachma in here... yes!" He handed the drachma to Jason. "That should do it. I'll make the mist for you when we get out, so you don't have to worry about a spray bottle or anything."

Jason grinned. "Thanks."

 

* * *

 

 

He didn't know why, but Percy's mind kept bringing him back to the image of Jason watching the surface of the water. The light not only reflected off of the water, but also reflected off of Jason.

His short hair moved with the waves of the water, and his eyes had glowed a bright, startling blue. It looked like electricity underwater; impossible on its own, but amazing.

"Percy? Anyone home?"

Percy glanced up with a blush as Jason tapped on his head. "Sorry."

Jason chuckled, leaning back in the opposite booth from Percy. "Its fine. What were you thinking about?"

Percy felt his cheeks burn to an even darker red, trying to make sure he didn't speak too fast when he said, "Nothing."

Jason raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment further.

Meanwhile, Percy scolded himself. What was he _thinking!_ Its not like he _liked_ Jason or anything. He was in love with Annabeth!

_Kind of..._

Since he and Annabeth had broken up, Percy realized that it had been a while since he'd stopped loving her. Okay, he did _love_ her, but he wasn't _in_ love with her. She was like a sister to him, and they both knew it. It just took Annabeth thinking things through to knock some sense into Percy's seaweed brain.

Percy sighed, sinking into the booth. He rested his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Jason asked.

Percy felt a warm hand land on his, and panicked when he realized that he liked the feeling. He opened his eyes, jerking his hand away from Jason's. The blonde had a hurt look on his face, but before Percy had a chance to say anything, a dark figure suddenly approached their table.

Jason's expression quickly switched to a smile, but Percy could still see the slightly pained look in his eyes. "Hey NeNico."

Nico glared at Jason's accidental slip-up of the name _'Neeks'_ , and Percy snickered. Both boys shot Percy his very own glare, only causing him to smirk.

Eventuallyto Percy's surpriseNico was the first to stop glaring. He sighed, signalling Jason to scoot over, and slipped into the booth. "I have some news."

"Good or bad?" Jason asked.

Nico looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess both."

Percy waited for Nico to continue, but he didn't, so Percy impatiently gestured for him to continue.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Well, I was _hoping_ to get food first."

Percy sighed and shook his head with a smile. "We've already ordered. Lemme know what you want and I'll go tell them."

 

* * *

 

 

 When Percy walked away, Nico turned his attention to Jason. "It's not Boreas."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to eat first?"

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. "There's something you should know, and you're not gonna like it."

"Does anyone _ever_ like the news another demigod gives them? Especially on a quest?"

Nico shook his head. "Not usually. Anyways, someone's been following you."

"Aphrodite?"

Nico paused, then gave Jason a cautious look. "No."

Jason nodded, seemingly not paying any mind to his previous guess.

"Jason?"

"Yeah, Neeks?"

"Why did you ask if it was Aphrodite?"

Jason froze. "I _honest to gods_ have _no_ idea."

Nico actually believed him. Jason looked entirely surprised that Aphrodite was his first guess. "It's actually Cupid. Are you _sure_ you have no idea why?"

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Percy came back with a tray in hand. He slid into the seat, overly cheerful smile on his face, and passed out each demigod's food.

"So, what news do you have?" Percy asked, focusing his attention back to Nico.

Nico stared with wide eyes as Percy downed half of his burger in two bites. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, then started picking at Percy's fries.

" _Hey!_ " Percy smacked his hand. "Why didn't you order your _own_ fries?"

Nico shrugged. "Wasn't hungry then."

Percy grumbled something about stealing Jason's fries, so Nico did just that. Jason didn't seem to mind, though. 

"Anyways," the son of Hades started. "It's not Boreas that kidnapped Annabeth."

"Who is it, then?" Percy questioned.

Nico started twisting his ring. Then he chuckled. "I'll give you a hint: Leo's lucky he isn't on this quest. He definitely didn't get along with her."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows as Percy's eyes widened.

"Khione."

Whoever said Percy was stupid is an idiot. Oblivious? _Yes_. Stupid? Not even close.

Even Jason seemed surprised at Percy's quick answer. He nodded. "It does make sense. She was pretty pissed during that war, not to mention how much of an effect she actually had on us when we were on the _Argo II_.

Nico snorted. "Yes, I was there." He sent a worry glance towards Percy, the but  _he wasn't_ remained unspoken.

Nico cleared his throat, hoping to wash out the thick silence. "Anyways, I summoned a ghost to speak with Boreasthat's how I found out. He's on our side, especially after telling me his daughter tried to steal his 'throne'. Keep heading to Quebec and try to see if you can get anymore information."

"Why didn't you just ask everything he knew?" Jason asked.

Nico sighed. "I tried, but that was all I got out of him. He would have told me more if I hadn't run out of energy and passed out. I'm still too exhausted to summon another ghost; probably will be for another day or so."

Jason nodded and smiled, placing a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Thanks, Nico. It means a lot for you to help us."

Nico shrugged, refusing to show just how much That comment meant to him. "I'll keep searching around in places you guys can't get to. There's a hotel a few miles away you can stay at for the night. I'll IM you If I find out anything new."

Percy held up his hands as if to say time out. "Nico, we don't have enough money to stay in a hotel."

 _Oops_.

Nico blushed. He tended to forget that others can't just shadow travel into a room and leave by dawn. He really needed to work on that.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a roll of hundred dollar bills, most likely adding up to half a million dollars. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from his chest at Jason and Percy's shocked faced. Nico waved the roll beside his head with a smirk. "My dad's the god of wealth, remember?"

Jason and Percy continued to gape as Nico counted out six thousand, handing each of them three. They marveled at the money before shoving it in their pockets.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Don't look so surprised. Anyways, we should get going. See you when I have more news."

Nico saluted, smirk never leaving his face as he shadow traveled away.


	10. I'm so sorry

I'm _so_ sorry guys, but I'm not writing anymore on _archive of our own_... If you want to read my original works, though, you can check me out on **Wattpad** as **_AubreyParsons_**.. I have one _**COMPLETED**_ story on there and three more on their way.

I really, _really_ wanted to finish these stories, but I just sort of ran out of ideas for fanfictions.. Please forgive me?


End file.
